Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 June 2016
00:10:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:10:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:10:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:13:32 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:13:46 Hi Jay 00:15:35 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 00:16:02 opps pressed the wrong link 00:16:07 meant to go into a different website XD 00:16:43 *cough* lame *cough* 00:16:49 Lol 00:17:04 Lol 00:19:46 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:20:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:20:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:20:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:21:07 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:23:00 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:23:10 sorry IP. 00:23:15 Heyy Kolbie. 00:24:09 It's alright 00:24:45 Guess no one is goona talk me then. 00:24:57 Oh well, just doing my drawings for now. 00:25:11 One second 00:25:17 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:29 Uhm okay.. 00:25:40 Just had to refresh 00:25:52 There I can pm u now 00:26:12 Okay, thanks. 00:29:03 No problem 00:29:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:28 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 00:29:37 Wb Desi n Valky (hug3) 00:29:43 (hug3) 00:29:52 *sigh* Hi 00:29:56 Wb Valky (Grouphug) (heart) 00:30:02 (grouphug) <3 00:30:24 Please don't hug me. 00:30:57 Me? 00:31:05 Anybody. 00:31:13 Oh ok 00:31:19 I hate hugs. 00:31:37 Got it. 00:31:44 Thanks. 00:31:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:31:55 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:32:51 Kolbie. Pm is full now? 00:33:41 lol 00:34:21 I am Pming You 0_o @ Jay 00:34:32 Guys I'm sorry if I came off as mean... 00:34:46 It's alright Desi 00:34:52 I mean.....I don't hate hugs but I prefer not to be touched. 00:34:56 I understand 00:34:58 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:12 Hey TDRRfan1000 00:35:31 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:35:43 It's alright. @ Desi 00:36:57 Okay...again... I'm sorry :( 00:37:22 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:37:24 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:37:25 It's alright Desi I'm not upset with you 00:37:50 Same here. 00:38:14 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:38:15 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:38:34 I just...don't want you to Think I'm being rude. I'm not trying to be mean or disrespectful. 00:38:54 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:39:08 Well I don't think your being rude (heart) 00:39:09 Ugh why can I only have two pms at a time 00:39:18 No. It's okay Desi. I dont think ur rude. 00:39:44 I don't think that way 00:40:28 Thanks. 00:40:37 Foe understanding I mean. :) 00:40:47 No problemo (c:) 00:41:09 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:41:18 No prob. @ Desi 00:41:23 Kolbie is pm open for you? 00:41:27 Yes 00:41:41 Can I pm you? 00:41:46 Well that's my cue. 00:41:57 Its okay Kolbie. We can talk later on. 00:41:59 Bye Jay o/ 00:42:07 Heeey Ditto (mabel) 00:42:11 No I mean in pm tho. @ Ditto 00:42:17 Hello Valk o/ 00:42:18 OHHH 00:42:31 That common misunderstanding for that line XD 00:43:29 Lol 00:43:38 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:43:39 How are you today Valk and Jay? 00:43:42 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:43:42 Hi Ditto (Grouphug) 00:43:45 Hola Stevidot o/ 00:43:46 Decent 00:43:47 -ish 00:43:51 eh 00:43:52 Oh my 00:43:56 I'm currently 00:44:00 Oh My-ish 00:44:07 for some reason XP 00:44:33 Fine. @ Ditto 00:44:36 I keep stumbling upon random things 00:44:39 Splendid \o/ 00:44:59 @Jay 00:45:41 I can't say B-d now ;-; 00:45:45 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:46:10 Me and a group of friends are having a challenge who can not say their signature words for 2 days 00:46:12 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:46:12 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:46:15 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:46:24 lol 00:46:28 The urge to call everyone by a Rose Petal 00:46:42 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:46:58 Yeah. @ Ditto 00:49:29 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:49:35 You are saying them now tho 00:49:36 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:50:06 Nope 00:50:09 The actual word 00:50:22 Bud 00:50:27 ^ 00:51:01 Didn't you call someone Bud earlier? 00:51:13 I can't say that for 2 days, totally a challenge made for myself, agreed with all my...BOIS XD, and taken as a bet 00:51:15 not yet 00:51:22 that was before the challenge 00:52:22 Banana Test #1 : Party Command 00:52:25 (dance) (bounce) (jump) (ipod) (nyan) (waddles) RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON (waddles) (nyan) (ipod) (jump) (bounce) (dance) 00:52:30 Yes, it works 00:52:37 ._. 00:52:45 don't take my signature please ;~; 00:52:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:56 I'm not doing that 00:53:02 I added that as a command 00:53:06 NUUUUH 00:53:12 so that you don't have to copy paste 00:53:12 That's mine! (cry2) 00:53:15 Don 00:53:19 I should've copyrighted it!! 00:53:23 :cc 00:53:23 Don't worry, mine was just a test 00:53:31 I'm not truly taking it 00:53:36 Ohhh 00:53:39 that's a relief 00:53:48 I know ;3 00:54:02 But still, I have to make a Custom party one as well, just in case 00:54:15 well don't copy mine please lol 00:54:21 brb 00:54:22 XD 00:54:27 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:54:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:30 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:31 the command is /.party 00:54:33 https://66.media.tumblr.com/1ea3a0e425d6d56dc384ddca8a92205f/tumblr_n5hsnyI4KJ1s2wio8o1_400.gif 00:54:38 (dance) (bounce) (jump) (ipod) (nyan) (waddles) RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON (waddles) (nyan) (ipod) (jump) (bounce) (dance) 00:54:48 why lol 00:54:53 Oh my 00:55:04 Is that the beauty and the beast... 00:55:14 been while I haven't watched it 00:55:51 I was informed you guys were having issues hosting the bot through your PCs? 00:56:01 OMGGGG BEAUTY AND THE BEAST 00:56:04 Is that true? 00:56:13 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:56:14 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:56:48 i found a way to let someone host it through mobile as well 00:57:07 Just needs confirmation if the bot truly needs updating 00:58:18 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:58:26 https://66.media.tumblr.com/afdfe36c49c5e54c0e17b80eabc117c6/tumblr_o87j80p3wu1sl0260o1_400.jpg 00:58:29 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:58:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:58:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:58:44 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:58:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:58:47 Oh my XD 00:59:09 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 00:59:22 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:59:23 https://66.media.tumblr.com/b9e2cdfaf92b4ee4af17c7dc6e4d2104/tumblr_nzsl75er2m1u8rn4uo1_540.jpg @Unown 00:59:31 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:59:33 It's not working for mobile either 00:59:43 -!- Lil' Miss Raricow has joined Special:Chat 00:59:51 What's not working? 01:00:09 Chat is screwed up 01:00:12 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js Terry, is this thought through? 01:00:13 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:00:15 I can't use any chat hacks 01:00:16 -!- Kirito Game has joined Special:Chat 01:00:18 ohhh @Queen 01:00:21 It says 01:00:28 There's been an update for Chat hacks 01:00:34 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:00:36 a revision needs to be submitted 01:00:38 It just needs time being implemented 01:01:07 I mean, are you guys sure you want to remove everything like !mods commands and all? 01:01:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:01:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:01:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:01:15 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:01:23 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 01:01:27 Vlick the button that says "submit for review" 01:01:36 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:01:36 Yeah ik 01:01:40 because, once it's gone, it's gone. You'll have to wait 3 days revision 01:01:43 yup 01:02:01 hey terry did you see what peace posted on investigation 01:02:06 no 01:02:07 not yet 01:02:17 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 01:02:19 just a simple reply about my ceding of my right 01:02:19 s 01:02:25 yep 01:02:25 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:02:29 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:02:53 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 01:02:59 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:03:03 -!- Kirito Game has left Special:Chat 01:03:05 -!- Kirito Game has joined Special:Chat 01:03:10 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:04:00 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:06 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 01:04:06 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:43 ;-; 01:05:09 Wb Ditto 01:05:32 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 01:05:45 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:05:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:05:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:05:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:05:53 Wb Bucket 01:06:12 Hey. How you doing? 01:06:16 Hi Miss Raricow 01:06:19 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:06:25 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:06:35 Thanks Stevidot o/ 01:06:51 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:06:51 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:06:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:08:17 http://thegeekiary.com/quiz-which-ruby-are-you/34751 01:08:23 Hopefully this works... 01:08:30 !seen Slenderman'sProxySapphire 01:08:34 Opps 01:08:35 ... 01:09:02 !on 01:09:11 !seen Slenderman'sProxySapphire 01:09:13 -!- Semi Average Guyz has joined Special:Chat 01:09:13 weird 01:09:21 !seenon 01:09:27 wait.... 01:09:30 I'm just a semi-average guy 01:09:34 Nice 01:09:43 Is the bot running neutral on the Server? 01:09:46 !Emotes 01:09:46 Emotes can be found here 01:09:48 nope 01:09:48 Back after 27 days apparently 01:09:55 It is updating the chat 01:10:05 Juan Ping 01:10:08 Thought it was longer than that. 01:10:08 Guess I'm not so average 01:10:15 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:10:16 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:10:35 Hello there Semi Average guy o/ 01:10:43 Its okay. @ Terry 01:10:45 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:10:50 Hello Ditto 01:10:54 Heyy Semi Average Guy (wave) 01:11:06 Let me be the first to say 01:11:11 Hello and Welcome to Wikia ;3 01:11:24 How may we help you? 01:11:30 I've been here before. May 8th 01:11:50 Still ;3 01:11:51 Apparently it was only that long ago. Coulda sworn it was longer 01:12:15 Wow, if the bot ran for admin XD 01:12:21 imagine the power 01:12:57 I could add several HUNDreds of plugins that could improve this wikia with their issues and stuff 01:13:03 Ditto 01:13:05 No. 01:13:12 'Could' 01:13:36 I know 01:13:38 Totally needed that question mark on that sentence ;3 01:13:51 Ditto. 01:13:57 Still, Admins have full right over thebot 01:14:03 do as you please ;p 01:14:22 Who am I to improve anything? 01:14:29 no bot should have admin rights 01:14:32 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:32 that is too much power 01:14:35 especially 01:14:41 when a non admin has the login 01:14:44 Ditto, please do not be condescending 01:15:02 Not that 01:15:08 as in, mass categorizing and stuff 01:15:13 many wikis use that 01:15:16 I think Footbot is fine the way it is 01:15:19 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 01:15:24 minus a couple bugs, unless those are gone already 01:15:25 besides, you don't need admin rights to do editing 01:15:27 yup 01:15:38 they are, for now 01:16:01 I wonder how long you guys will keep the name 'Pacifibot' for 01:16:22 Semi-Average Bot 01:16:25 well 01:16:29 it should be foot bot 01:16:37 and do not know why it is pacifibot rn 2016 06 04